Kembalinya Si Pembunuh
by synstropezia
Summary: Kehidupan Erza dan Jellal terasa begitu damai, tetapi kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama. Ada seseorang yang menculik Wendy, juga ada rumor yang tiba-tiba beredar jika Erza kembali membunuh. Siapakah dalang dibalik semua ini?
1. Desa X

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Summary : Kehidupan Erza dan Jellal terasa begitu damai, tetapi kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama. Ada seseorang yang menculik Wendy, juga ada rumor yang tiba-tiba beredar jika Erza kembali membunuh. Siapakah dalang dibalik semua ini?

A/N : Ini sequel dari cerita Pembunuh Legendaris. Semoga seru dan menghibur. Selamat membaca. Eh iya, sequel ini berdasarkan permintaan dari I Love Erza, ya gitu deh :v Oke, aku udah lama banget mw publish cerita ini, tetapi gak berani. Takut hiatus kelamaan, soalnya cerita ini akan stuck di chap 3.

Disinilah sekarang mereka bertiga tinggal, disebuah desa yang kehidupannya masih sangat sederhana. Kita sebut saja desa X, desa yang tidak memiliki banyak penduduk, desa ini begitu damai dan memiliki kehidupan yang tentram. Matahari terasa begitu menyengat, Jellal, Wendy, dan juga Erza berjalan bersama-sama menuju sebuah sungai, mereka membawa pancingan dan juga macam-macam umpan. Sesekali warga desa menyapa mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang, jarang-jarang kalian bertiga bersama"

"Kakak mengajakku untuk memancing bersama Erza-san" Jawab Wendy sambil tersenyum kearah kakek itu

"Begitu ya, berhati-hatilah dijalan. Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Wendy

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di sungai, Jellal menyiapkan pancingan dan umpannya lalu melemparkan umpannya dan menunggu hingga ikan memakannya. Terasa begitu membosankan menunggu ikan memakan umpannya.

"Erza kau mau mencobanya?"

"Hmmm….Tidak terima kasih"

"Sepertinya warga desa mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Erza-san"

"Ya benar, syukurlah padahal awalnya mereka sempat ketakutan melihatmu" Ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum

"Apa maksud dari wajahmu itu? Kamu senang aku ditakuti?" Tanya Erza

"Bu-bukan begitu, sudahlah lupakan saja"

Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu, akhirnya mereka bertigapun pulang ke rumah saat matahari sudah terbenam. Di meja ada sebuah surat yang belum dibuka oleh siapapun, pastinya itu surat dari Natsu.

"Senangnya, hari ini dapat banyak ikan" Ucap Wendy sambil tersenyum

"Memang biasanya tidak dapat banyak?" Tanya Jellal bingung

"Ya, biasanyakan tidak sebanyak hari ini. Oh iya kak, kita belum membaca surat dari Natsu-san"

"Kalau kau mau buka saja, lalu bacakan untuk kami berdua"

"Baiklah"

_Isi suratnya :_

_Ya ampun! Kalian berdua menikah, aku kaget mendengarnya kamu benar-benar serius? Apalagi kakek dia terlihat sangat kaget sampai-sampai membatu. Syukurlah jika kalian semua baik-baik saja, aku dan semua yang ada di Fairy Tail juga baik-baik saja. Omong-omong kapan kalian berkunjung kemari? Mirajane berkata jika Erza sudah memiliki bayi bawa dia kemari, katanya dia ingin melihatnya. Sudah dulu ya, aku capek nulis panjang-panjang_

_-Natsu-_

"Seperti biasanya ya dia menulis surat singkat-singkat" Jawab Erza dari dapur

"Dari dulu dia memang begitu, nanti aku akan menulis surat balasannya" Jawab Jellal

"Kakak, sampaikan salamku juga pada Natsu-san ya"

"Baiklah"

"Ayo makan, aku sudah selesai memasak" Ajak Erza

Kini mereka bertiga berkumpul dan makan bersama. Suasana terasa begitu tenang, ya inilah suasana yang paling mereka sukai, tenang dan damai, tidak ada pertarungan atau apapun yang membahayakan nyawa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, sudah saatnya tidur. Meski begitu Erza belum bisa tidur, dia merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kelihatannya kamu gelisah"

"Ya…Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, lagipula kehidupan kita sekarang sudah damai dan mereka semua sudah tidak mengecapmu sebagai pembunuh. Lupakan saja"

"Lebih baik begitu"

Erza menutup matanya dan akhirnya ia tertidur. Sekitar jam 1 pagi ada seseorang yang diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke rumah Erza lewat kaca jendela. Kini ia berada di kamar Wendy, dengan teganya ia membius Wendy, menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi, tak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah surat. Keesokan paginya, Jellal pergi menuju kamar Wendy dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kamar Wendy yang begitu berantakan, apalagi Wendy tidak ada di ranjangnya.

"Wendy? Kamu dimana? Wendy?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza

"Ada sebuah surat, anehnya kaca jendelanya juga terbuka"

"Apa isinya?"

_Isi surat :_

_Jika ingin menyelamatkan anak kalian pergilah ke Fiore, Magnolia. Lalu cari dan temukanlah aku, kalau kalian tidak menemukanku dalam tiga hari, jangan harap anak ini akan selamat!_

"Sial!" Jellal merasa sangat kesal, sampai-sampai ia meremas surat itu

"Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa menemukan Wendy"

"Semoga saja"

Diluar rumah, ada beberapa warga yang sepertinya mengepung rumah mereka. Jellal bingung lalu dia keluar dari rumahnya, wajah mereka nampak sangat kesal, bahkan ada yang menangis.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Istrimu itu telah membunuh kakek Sugi!" Teriak seorang warga

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu ini bodoh atau amnesia? Masa kamu tidak tau istrimu membunuh kakek Sugi?"

"Mana mungkin?! Erza tidak membunuh kakek Sugi"

"Jangan bohong kamu! Lihat ini buktinya" Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas

"Akulah yang membunuh kakek ini, Erza" Jellal membaca secarik kertas yang telah ternoda oleh darah

"Apa maksudnya Erza membunuh kakek Sugi?! Memang dia punya dendam dengan kakek Sugi? Wanita itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari desa ini secepat mungkin, jika kalian tetap tinggal bisa-bisa semua warga di desa ini dibunuh oleh istrimu itu"

"Benar, benar!" Warga yang lain menyetujuinya

"Baiklah, maafkan kami…" Ucap Jellal menunduk

Melihat Jellal begitu, Erza datang menghampirinya dan berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku yang membunuh kakek Sugi?"

"Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi…tapi…"

"Tidak, bukan aku yang membunuh kakek Sugi, bukan aku! Bukan!"

Seketika Erza langsung menangis, ini pertama kalinya Jellal melihat Erza menangis. Ini pasti berat untuk Erza.

"Erza…."

"Pasti dia, aku yakin pasti dia!"

"Dia siapa?"

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya sekarang, tetapi aku akan memberi dia pelajaran!"

Mendadak tatapan Erza menjadi tajam dan mengerikan, Jellal merasakan aura ingin membunuh dari diri Erza. Dia mendadak agak merasa ngeri, apa dia akan kembali menjadi pembunuh? Semoga saja tidak…

"Ayo kita harus pergi ke Magnolia, kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Baiklah"

Kini perjalanan mereka menuju Magnolia pun dimulai. Mungkin besok malam mereka akan sampai di Magnolia, kira-kira siapakah yang menculik Wendy dan memfitnah jika Erzalah yang membunuh kakek Sugi?

Bersambung…

A/N : Kakek Sugi itu OC hehehe, ayo kalian bisa nebak ga? RnR Please :D

Balasan Riview di cerita Pembunuh Legendaris:

Aan : dikit ya? Maaf ya klo dikit hehehe, sebenarnya ak udh lama bikin cerita ini tapi ga dipublish2 juga. Gomen yaaa..Yap, mereka jadian malah nikah XD Makasih udh riview, ga nyangka lho bakal ad yg riview lg


	2. Inikah Kamu

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Erza dan Jellal berada di kapal. Jellal hanya duduk terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang dimaksud Erza? Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang disampingnya, ya…Dia tidak asing, dia sangat familiar di mata Jellal.

"Natsu? Gray?"

"Yo, kamu sedang apa disini?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum

"Hanya duduk-duduk saja, kalian sendiri mengapa berada di kapal ini?"

"Kami berdua baru pulang dari misi" Gray menjawabnya

"Apa misi kalian berhasil?"

"Hmmm….Ya gitu deh, kamu tau sendiri kan?" Jawab Natsu dengan raut wajah yang senang

"Misi gagal kalian masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum, aneh…"

"Itulah kami, apa kamu hanya sendiri?" Tanya Gray

"Tidak, aku bersama Erza"

"Mana Wendy?" Tanya Natsu dan Gray bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang penuh tanda tanya

"Dia…Dia…Kalian harus tau yang sebenarnya"

Jellal memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya, dari awal kejadian hingga mereka diusir dari desa X. Natsu dan Gray hanya mengganguk-anggukan kepala saja.

"Kami akan membantumu mencari Wendy"

"Terima kasih…Apa kalian percaya jika Erza yang membunuh kakek Sugi?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Natsu terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan simple dari Jellal

"Aku sedikit percaya, lagipula diakan mantan pembunuh, meski dia sudah bertobat tetap saja akan ada jiwa pembunuh dalam dirinya" Gray mengatakannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya

"Kamu sendiri apa kamu mempercayainya?" Tanya Gray lagi

"Aku tak ingin mempercayainya, setiap memikirkannya membuatku sedih"

Mendadak mereka bertiga terdiam, akhirnya kapal pun berhenti di tempat tujuan Magnolia, Fiore. Jellal melihat jika Erza turun dengan begitu tergesa-gesa bahkan dia menabrak beberapa orang, dan parahnya mereka bertiga kehilangan jejak Erza. Saat menemukan Erza, Natsu melihat jika Erza sedang menodongkan pedangnya pada seorang pemuda. Jellal langsung menghampiri Erza, memegang tangan kanannya, melepaskan jari Erza satu persatu hingga pedangnya terjatuh.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Teriak Jellal

"Aku bertanya padanya apakah ia melihat Wendy, aku tak bisa percaya pada jawabannya jadi terpaksa aku menodongkan pedangku pada lehernya"

"Jangan bertindak gegabah seperti itu! Memang jawabannya apa?"

"Dia tidak tau"

"Kalau dia tidak tau ya sudah, jangan gunakan kekerasaan. Maafkan dia" Jellal menundukan badannya meminta maaf

"Dia itu wanita gila! Kamu siapanya dia?"

"Dia istriku…" Jawab Jellal memalingkan muka dari pemuda itu

"Ajari istrimu itu bagaimana caranya bertata krama! Dasar gila!" Ia berteriak ke arah telinga Jellal

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Erza dan Jellal. Sepertinya Erza tidak terlalu merasa bersalah, Natsu dan Gray hanya terdiam melihat Jellal dimarahi dan diteriaki oleh orang asing. Jellal dan Erza hanya terdiam ditempatnya, untuk mencairkan suasana Natsu menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu mencarikan tempat bermalam.

"Kalian lelah bukan? Aku tau peginapan yang dekat dari sini. Mau kuantar kesana?"

"Baiklah" Jawab Jellal singkat

Setelah mengantar Jellal dan Erza ke peginapan, Natsu pergi dan pulang ke rumahnya. Gray sendiri sudah pulang dari tadi. Saat di kamar Jellal hanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, Erza duduk disebelahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.."

"Maaf, karena aku kamu jadi dimarahi oleh orang asing"

"Tidak apa-apa, menurutmu apa aku ini seorang suami yang baik?"

"Ya, kamu suami yang baik. Kalau tadi kamu tidak mencegahku mungkin nyawa orang asing itu sudah melayang. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya tadi" Erza mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kamu tetap saja mengerikan, padahal sudah beberapa tahun kita menikah"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku inikan mantan pembunuh. Tidurlah, besok ikut aku pergi ke gereja"

"Ke gereja?"

"Ya, ke gereja memang kenapa?"

"Kamu mau berdoa?"

"Bukan, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Besok aku akan memberinya pelajaran, bahkan kalau bisa sebelum membunuhnya aku akan mengiris tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, lalu mencincangnya, dan yang terakhir aku akan menikam lambungnya, lalu menusuk-nusukkan pedang di tangan dan kakinya. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencium bau darah segar dari dirinya" Erza mengatakannya dengan senyum yang begitu ganas

"….."

Mendengar perkataannya aku hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, ini seperti bukan Erza… Apa sebegitu dendamnya dia pada orang itu? Erza kumohon kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu, kumohon…

Bersambung…

A/N : Sorry banget yah cuman bisa sepanjang ini hehehe.


End file.
